


大俱利伽罗x审神者

by zhibei



Category: Touken Ranbu Online
Genre: M/M, 大俱利伽罗x审神者, 新婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhibei/pseuds/zhibei





	大俱利伽罗x审神者

万屋一家居酒屋，已经是月倚西楼，依然热闹非常，一群审神者在这里聚会。

“兄弟，你这是色欲熏心了吧。”说这话的是一名女审。

“兄弟你也太钢了，居然能拿下咖喱。”一个男审端着酒杯摇头晃脑，板着脸学起大俱利说话:“没想跟你们搞好关系。”

“我说，你居然喜欢黑皮，口味也很新奇。”一个男审跟他碰了个杯，“你看他们指定婚刀的基本都是四花五花。”

早川笑着把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，“我就是喜欢他啊，而且他也答应我求婚了。”

“我他妈没眼看，有男人要就是不一样。”那个女审猛灌了自己一大口酒，“分分钟虐死单身狗啊，妈的死给。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”居酒屋里爆发出一阵大笑声。

一帮人一直闹到后半夜，早川的单身趴才算是结束了，除了居酒屋就见到自家的未婚刀。

见大俱利来接早川，一群审神者又开始吹口哨起哄。

“哟，这么贴心，来接早川回家啊!”

“是不是怕早川今晚出去鬼混啊哈哈哈！”

“放心，给你看好了，今晚他男的女的都没碰!”

早川看着大俱利面无表情的戳在那，翻译了一下，估计他想说的是:你们这群愚蠢的审神者。

“嗨，多谢你们关照早川。”都已经做好听一句‘没想和你们搞好关系’的审神者们被这样的大俱利伽罗彻底惊到，妈的果然要结婚的男刃就是不一样了。

想想自己本丸的咖喱熊儿子，真是让在场的审神者们男默女泪。

早川一把拦住大俱利的肩膀，“各位，这是我老婆！”

成功发了一波狗粮以后，早川抱着大俱利的胳膊夫夫双双把家还。

早川乐呵呵的洗了澡上床，发现大俱利没有做些不可描述事情的意思，于是早川单手撑着头侧卧在床上看着大俱利，“伽罗酱，不要做点什么爱做的事情吗？”

大俱利淡定的关了灯，“我怕明天婚礼你起不来床。”

黑暗里，早川摸到大俱利的手臂，狠狠地咬了一口，一翻身骑在大俱利身上，“你让老子在上面一次，保证爽得你叫老公!”

大俱利将早川的腰往下按了按，“你再折腾，明天丢脸的不是我。”屁股下的硬物让早川脸一红，嘟囔了一句，乖乖躺下抱着大俱利的胳膊睡觉。

大俱利侧过身把他揽在怀里，早川梦里都在笑。

第二天本丸很早就热闹了起来，早川的朋友都来正式道贺，其实说是婚礼，就是一个指定婚刀的仪式，中规中矩，但是并不是很有规模排场，大俱利到是不在意这个，不过早川还是准备了一对儿戒指，两人像模像样的交换了戒指。

酒过三巡，天色渐晚以后，早川就把场子交给了本丸管家担当长谷部，他可不想跟这群损友拼酒到天亮，浪费好春宵。

大家也都心照不宣的任他溜走，顺便小声交谈着，“你们说大俱利那个性子会做受吗？”

“我看早川才是下面那个吧。”

“臣附议。”

“众卿说的有理。”

房间里，早川三两下脱了大俱利的衣服，把人推搡到床上，早川笑嘻嘻的俯视着大俱利，“老婆，叫声老公来听听。”

原本面无表情的大俱利突然抬头对早川一笑，这一笑堪比云破月来，给早川当头一棒，砸的他晕乎乎美滋滋的，还没反应过来，就被大俱利反身压在了床上。

早川哭笑不得，他这夫纲还怎么振，尽管知道反攻无望，早川还是小拳拳锤大俱利的胸口耍无赖道，“我不管，我不管，我今天就要在上面。”

大俱利想起昨晚去接早川之前，青江给自己补的课，“你确定？”

“确定确定。”早川点头如捣蒜，豁出去了，就算自己动，也算在上面了不是。

“好吧。”大俱利抿了抿唇。

早川撅着屁股在床头柜翻来翻去，大俱利喉结滚动了一下，靠过去看早川找什么，只见早川举起一个猫耳头箍，“酱酱酱酱~可爱不？”

大俱利点了点头，他一向喜欢小动物，早川把头箍戴在自己脑袋上，两手握拳在颊边摇了摇，喵了一声，看着大俱利笑了，自己也笑了起来，把大俱利推到床头，自己也爬了过去，  
伸出舌尖在大俱利嘴角舔了一下，“老婆你真甜。”

说着摇了摇手里毛绒绒的项圈，项圈上黄橙橙的铃铛便发出清脆的响声，“不给我戴上吗？”

大俱利看着早川，眼睛里像是有一簇燃烧着的火苗，不同于平时的冷清，越发显得炽热起来，他接过项圈，环过早川的脖子，在脖子后面讲项圈扣上，微微低头，吻便落在早川的肩膀上。

情事上多是早川主动，明明主动还总在关键时刻被压，第一次见大俱利这么热情，早川心里简直美的飞起，吻顺着肩膀而下，大俱利用上了牙，时而带来酥痒刺痛，胸前的红缨被含进去的时候，早川简直觉得大俱利要把他拆吃入腹了。

吻到小腹又带来酥酥的痒，早川下面早就坚挺起来了，大俱利吻着他的小腹，肉棒便贴着他的脖颈蹭动，大俱利一边吻一边挖了一块润滑膏，抹在早川的小穴上，每一处褶皱都被细心的抹过才往里送。

早川并不觉得很疼，反而是痒更多一些，他捧着大俱利的脸笑嘻嘻道：“伽罗你知道我为什么一直说自己是攻吗？”

还没等大俱利回答，手指正好碾过前列腺，早川嘤咛一声，把舌头塞进了大俱利嘴里，勾着大俱利的舌头你来我往的交流起来，这个交流法不用说话，不费脑子。

小穴里很快就容纳了大俱利的三根手指，他把润滑膏在抹在小穴中每一处软肉，然后才在自己的下身也涂满了润滑膏。

早川被吻得迷迷糊糊的，被大俱利抱起来背对着他的时候，才开始思考，为什么要背对着大俱利，又不是后入，说好的他要在上面骑乘的呢，屁股间滑腻腻的，大俱利的肉棒在他股间摩擦，润滑膏里有催情的成分，他脑子有点不够用了，只想赶紧被插进来，便主动用屁股去蹭大俱利的肉棒。

大俱利微微用力，龟头顶进穴口，早川舒爽的哼哼了两声，大俱利亲亲他的脸颊，两手环住早川，以抱膝的姿势把他圈在了怀里，早川的身形是有些瘦小的，不然这个两腿抱膝折叠在胸前的姿势，大俱利怕是圈不住他。

早川这才发现，这个姿势他确实是在上面了，但是一点力气都使不上，就连自己那根都被压在小腹和两腿间，两边手臂也被圈住，唯一可以着力的地方就是抱着大俱利的手臂。

大俱利圈着他，下身向上顶了进去，早川想躲，挣扎却一点用都没有，反而被向下压了压，小穴把肉棒吞的深入，想要拍大俱利的手臂，却使不上力，反而更像是撒娇，“啊……谁教的这种昏招……”

没有男人想在跟爱人做爱的时候提别人，大俱利也不意外，他并不回答早川的问题，而是挺身去顶弄他的穴肉，顶的早川只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的声音，再也没法分心问他问题。

早川觉得自己的下身快要爆炸了，被压在小腹和腿间摩擦的慰藉，如同隔靴搔痒，甚是难耐，后面又被大俱利的肉棒操弄的快感连连，尤其是龟头碾过前列腺的时候，快感如潮水一般不断涌上来。

“伽罗，小伽罗，慢一点……嗯啊……太……太快了……”一句本来也没多长的话，被顶的伴着细碎的呻吟说完。

大俱利并没有慢下来，而是飞快的顶弄了十数下，将精液射在了小穴深处，射精过后大俱利并没有放开早川，只是放松了手臂，但还是把早川圈在怀里，早川还没射过，虽然前列腺高潮了，但前面还硬着。

使劲锤了一把大俱利的大腿，“坏人！”

大俱利把他抱到窗边的欧式沙发上，将他两腿分开搭在沙发两边扶手上，像舔冰淇淋一样从早川的肉棒根部舔弄起来，两个可爱秀气的囊袋也没有放过，舌头卷过会阴的时候，小穴狠狠地收缩了一下，大俱利脸上便带了笑影，只是早川此刻正舒爽的仰头靠在沙发上，并没有看到。

两手按着早川的大腿，大俱利把肉棒含进了嘴里，“嗯……”温暖裹挟而来，早川想要挺动下身，两腿却被大俱利死死按住，只能被迫承受舔弄的快感。

“嗯，就是那里，再舔一舔……”

大俱利收紧口腔，挤出口中的空气，真空的口腔紧紧的包裹着早川的肉棒，舌头不断搅动，舒爽的早川脚趾都蜷缩起来，大俱利将肉棒深深吞入喉咙，又吐出只留下龟头在口中舔弄，早川承受不住这样的快感，没一会便交出了今晚的第一发在大俱利嘴里，大俱利全无芥蒂的吞下去。

两次高潮过后，早川软绵绵的瘫在沙发上，猫耳的头箍已经歪了，原本被射进小穴深处的精液现在已经流了出来，屁股上精液混着润滑膏泥泞一片，白皙的脸颊早已潮红，大俱利像抱起心爱的娃娃一样把他抱到床上，不可否认的人，有一种让人想要蹂躏的美感，大俱利的下身又硬挺起来。

刚刚那个姿势是青江给他书上写的，大俱利觉得这个姿势美中不足的就是不能看到早川的脸，尽管没说过，但是他喜欢在早川脸上看到高潮时难耐的表情。

躺在床上，让早川趴在他胸口，两人的下身便贴在了一起，早川这个时候还不忘胡闹，扯了一根丝带把两人的下身不松不紧的绑在了一起，蹭来蹭去，但是又不会扯痛，趴在大俱利胸口还不老实，用自己粉嫩的乳头去蹭大俱利的乳头。

很快两人胸口的两点就都硬起来，上下都磨蹭在一起，大俱利的手便向下伸去，早川眨了眨眼睛，自然知道这是吹响第二轮进攻的号角，他伸手蒙住大俱利的眼睛。

大俱利轻笑，这下看不到了，只能把手贴着早川的腰线慢慢向下摸，两手包裹住早川的两片臀瓣，狠狠地揉弄了两下。

早川早已经被大俱利一笑笑的神魂颠倒，在大俱利胸口啵唧一声亲了一大口，“老婆，你笑的太好看了，被你干死在床上都值了。”

大俱利觉得自己被最后一句话蛊惑了，竟然抬手狠狠的在早川屁股上拍了两巴掌，因为看不到，清脆的巴掌声显得越发清晰，激荡在大俱利心间，让他的肉棒都胀大一圈，早川也十分意外，但是这种新感觉很刺激，他笑嘻嘻的又在大俱利胸口啵唧了两口，“来啊，不要因为我是朵娇花而怜惜我~”

大俱利一手手指探进了被他灌满精液的小穴，另一手又在早川的屁股上拍了几下，手指在小穴中抽插发出的咕叽声、手掌拍打屁股清脆的响声和早川在他胸口啵唧的声音混合在一起，让大俱利都想狠狠的干进早川的身体里。

手掌拍在屁股上，小穴里的软肉便狠狠的嗦着手指，很快早川也渴望大俱利插进来，伸手撤下了绑着两人下身的丝带，早川都能感觉到大俱利那根上的青筋暴起，“小伽罗，我说我是老公不是真的想做攻，而是想让你一边操我一边问谁是攻。”

大俱利手一顿，立刻撤出了早川的身体，他的眼睛带着危险的红光，抱着早川坐起来，一手抬起早川的屁股，狠狠的按在自己的肉棒上，硕大的肉棒长驱直入，穴内的软肉争相恐后的包裹而来，两人都舒爽的哼了出来。

“早川……早川……”大俱利狠狠的在小穴中抽插，口中还换着早川的名字，尽管是坐姿，早川还是不由自主的向后仰，大俱利的手紧紧的扣着他的腰，早川的肉棒便顶着大俱利的小腹。

“小……小……伽罗……嗯……”早川两腿环着大俱利的腰，下意识的去唤大俱利，实际上他根本不知道自己在喊什么。

大俱利把他压在床上，两手握着他的脚腕将他整个人都折在床尾，俯身在小穴中抽插，每次都带出小穴中粉嫩嫩的软肉，再顶回去，“早川，叫老公……”

“嗯……老，啊！老公……”早川被快感淹没，喊了一声口水便顺着嘴角流出来，大俱利伸出舌头去舔，长长的银丝连在两人嘴边，大俱利用肩膀架住早川的腿，吻如狂风暴雨一般，让早川几乎窒息才放过他。

看着早川失神的模样，大俱利的动作渐渐慢下来，不疾不徐的在小穴中进出，九浅一深，不再去碾压前列腺，而是开始用手照顾早川那根硬邦邦的肉棒，早川从极乐的快感中醒过神来，觉得自己的腰都快不是自己的了，小穴还忍不住抽动。

直到前面被大俱利伺候着射出来，早川小穴的抽搐才平复，推了大俱利一把，“老公你躺下我来。”说着还用小穴吞了吞肉棒，“包君满意。”

“好。”大俱利亲了亲早川汗津津的鬓角，顺从的躺下，早川小穴喊着大俱利的下身坐起来，小穴就像一张活的小嘴，不断吮吸着大俱利的肉棒。

早川知道自己的身体白皙好看，此刻也不羞涩，两手聚过头顶，如同跳舞一样扭动腰部以上，作为一个现代人什么没看过，雅一点的钢管舞，俗一点的脱衣舞，尽管大俱利是刀子精，这些都是不知道的。

看着心爱的人在面前扭动着光裸的身体，大脑中最后那一根名为理智的弦彻底崩断了，早川掌握主权时屁股的动作并不快，大俱利压着早川向上顶弄时便失了控，这次没等大俱利在用手去照顾早川的前面，早川便被操弄着射了出来，溅在两人胸膛。

大俱利着了魔一样用手指粘了白浊涂在早川唇上，早川伸出舌头去舔，把大俱利的手指也含在了嘴里，大俱利插干着他下面，手指搅弄着上面，如同同时操弄着两张小口，看着早川口中津液横流，脸上尽是情欲的神色，一丝矜持也无，大俱利从未有如此想要把早川藏起来的时刻，再不让任何人见到他。

大俱利射进去的时候，烫的早川一阵痉挛，哆嗦着又射了一次，只是射出来的精液要稀薄许多，大俱利便一边亲吻早川，一边把精液涂得他全身都是。

大俱利射完并没有软下去，看着早川红艳艳的小嘴喘息，他将早川放在沙发上，身后塞了两个抱枕，站在早川两腿见，下身正好对着早川的脸，他捏着早川秀气的鼻尖，早川呼不出气张开嘴喘气，大俱利便顺势把肉棒插进了早川的嘴里。

想要他，大俱利心里只有这一个念头，无论是上面还是下面，都只能被他插入，尽管有种窒息感，早川也没有去咬大俱利，而是努力打开喉咙想要更多的承受大俱利的顶弄，一双眼睛亮晶晶的盯着大俱利。

早川第一次见大俱利与他做爱时如此失控，从前他甚至都有些怀疑，大俱利是不是因为他是主君，应他的要求与他做爱，其实并没有那么情愿，此刻看他如此，正如他之前所说，被做死都甘愿。

只是人类的承受程度毕竟在那，早川在窒息感的折磨下，眼泪顺着眼角不断滑落，大俱利这才意识到自己有些过分了，连忙松开手，空气猛地涌入，早川呛咳起来，鼻涕和口水都流出来，大俱利心疼不已，想要抽出自己的肉棒，却被早川搂住了腰。

早川一边缓解着自己的不适，一边吞吐着大俱利的肉棒，大俱利眼眶一红，有种想哭的感觉，心里酸酸软软的，肉棒却更硬，小心翼翼的为早川擦掉眼泪鼻涕和口水，等这一发射出来的时候早川的嘴都肿了。

而且因为深厚猝不及防的被呛到了，有些被吞了下去，有些吐在了手中，大俱利看着早川手中捧着自己的精液尽数舔进口中，如同一团团烟花在脑中炸开，跪在地上去跟早川接吻，一吻过后，早川揉着大俱利的头发，“老公你的真甜。”

大俱利皮肤黑，脸红也看不出来，他掩饰的别过头，顺手把桌上的水端给早川漱口，早川就着他的手喝了一口，然后拿过杯子推到小桌上，用脚去蹭大俱利的下身，“老公，你不会不行了吧……”

大俱利被他用脚捻得鸡儿梆硬，看他屁股里的白浊不断往下流还不老实的样子，不禁咬了咬牙，“行不行，再试试。”

早川从沙发上滑下来，“好啊。”说着就跪趴在沙发上扭过头，撅起屁股晃了晃，“老公来啊~”

大俱利随手抄起自己的本体，用刀拵抽在早川屁股上，“啊~”早川叫的抑扬顿挫。

大俱利又连抽了几下，看着早川的屁股红肿了一层才放下刀拵，两手掰着臀瓣揉弄，用舌尖顺着小穴戳刺，几次都把舌头顶了进去，舌头进去的浅却灵活，早川想被狠狠干进来又不得，扭着屁股嗯嗯啊啊的叫。

“老公，快进来~”

大俱利勾了勾嘴角，他现在有点知道鹤丸为什么喜欢恶作剧了，真的能让人开心，他一下一下舔着小穴道：“不行啊，硬不起来，要不你自慰给我看。”

“好……”早川应着就扭动屁股，手指在小穴里抽插，但是这个姿势他能做的很有限，不能只自慰便高潮。

家里没什么情趣用品，大俱利也不想别的东西插进早川的屁股，但是只用手大俱利也觉得不够看，两人不约而同的看向被丢在了地毯上的本体。

早川翻身靠在沙发上，两腿大开，用脚勾过了打刀，大俱利被他吓了一跳，生怕他割伤，反手用刀拵合上刀刃，早川一笑，将刀柄顺着小穴插了进去，大俱利眼睛一眨不眨看着自己本体的刀柄在早川的小穴中伴随着早川的呻吟进出。

早川自己抽插了一会，几次碾过腺体终于手一软，打刀再次落在地毯上，他也滑落在地毯上，“小伽罗，帮帮我。”

就在早川跪好的时候，大俱利也咬住了他的后颈，胯下长枪早已硬的不行，直挺挺的插入小穴，顶的沙发发出嘎吱一声，被向前推了一大截，大俱利拉住沙发的扶手，把早川挤在自己和沙发之间，早川彻底瘫在沙发间。

艰难的射出这一发，早川的精水只有稀薄一点，他觉得自己的肉棒酸软，今晚再怎么挑弄怕是也硬不起来了，大俱利一直咬着他的脖子，如同猫交配时，公猫会咬着母猫的脖子，不许母猫逃走，一定要射在母猫身体中一般，只是可惜，他不能怀孕。

他摸着自己的肚子对大俱利道：“被射满了呢。”

大俱利也笑，亲亲他的眼角，“这才哪儿到哪儿。”早川一愣，今天他不会真的要被大俱利做死吧，新婚之夜谋杀亲夫啊。

大俱利看着早川手软脚软的模样，把他抱回床上，让他趴在自己怀里，一下一下的给早川按腰，免得他第二天腰疼的厉害。

早川享受着大俱利的服务，还不怕死的用手去撩拨大俱利的下身，很快便把手中那物玩硬了。

“你撩拨的，别求饶。”大俱利说着把早川压在床上，就着最传统的姿势开始新一轮的征伐。

很快早川就受不住了，拍打着大俱利让他停下来，他下身半软半硬，却想有东西能插进前面，这种感觉让他恐慌。

大俱利用自己的腰带绑住早川的嘴，把他的双手压在头顶，“说好了不许求饶的。”这样一来不管早川喊什么都会变成不清晰的呻吟。

早川用力的摇头，不行，不能再做了，他真的射不出来了，但是没用，大俱利不知道他要说什么，如同打桩机一般在他的小穴中进出。

早川最终还是彻底向欲望臣服，跟着大俱利的节奏晃动，在高潮里如同死去又重生，等大俱利射出来的时候，早川下身已经软了下去却没有射出精液，只有透明的前列腺液打湿了前面一片。

大俱利解开绑住早川的腰带，早川虽然射不出来了，但是干性高潮带来的快感，让他还想要，他趴在床头哼哼着，向大俱利发出了继续的信号。

大俱利到底是付丧神，把早川按在床头，两腿分开早川的腿，用传说中最深入的姿势贯穿了早川的小穴。

这个姿势比骑乘还深入，早川一把撤掉了窗帘，大俱利抽插着凑在早川耳边问:“主君想做给全本丸看吗？”

这句话刺激了早川，下身微微抬头，手被大俱利扣着压在冰凉的玻璃上，他已经泪眼朦胧，根本看不清外面是否有其他的刀，其实如果外面有人看，大俱利才是最吃醋的那个。

这个姿势本就快感迭起，他因为刺激不断收缩小穴，让大俱利觉得更舒爽，顶弄的更凶猛。

“伽罗……老公……我射不出来……射……不出来……”早川哭喊着，下身虽然硬的不行，但是一点都射不出来。

大俱利知道早川不射也能高潮，也不忍他在快感里受折磨，便加快了抽插的动作，不断碾过前列腺，想要快点结束这次性事。

然而就在大俱利射出来的时候，一道黄色的水柱顺着早川的马眼喷了出来，硬邦邦的肉棒不受控制一般抖动着喷出黄色的液体。

大俱利适时的撤出了自己肉棒，抚慰的亲吻着早川，“没人看到，我舍不得，尿射出来有没有舒服一点。”

早川哽咽着射完尿，靠在大俱利怀里嘤嘤嘤，一边抽噎还一边说，“要，要亲亲……”

大俱利的吻落在早川额头、眉间、眼睑、鼻子、嘴唇，不同于情欲高涨的狂暴，而是极尽温柔，仿佛亲吻这一件稀世珍宝。

早川就是在这样的吻中睡过去的，大俱利换了窗帘床单又把他抱去洗澡也没弄醒他。

然而第二天醒来腰像断了一样，满身都是吻痕，最过分的是大腿和手腕被掐出了指印，腰间的指印都叠在一起变得青紫。

大俱利满脸愧疚的喂他吃饭，看着早川背过去的时候笑的满面桃花，从此君王不早朝什么的，早川算是信了，任谁被做到射尿都只能信。


End file.
